To meet the demand for extension of broadband information services to mobile terminals, the mobile communication system must support high speed grouped data transmission at a rate of hundreds of Mbps or even thousands of Mbps; under the situation that radio resources becomes tight increasingly, multi-antenna wireless transmission technology can improve spectral efficiency and power efficiency. Multi-antenna wireless transmission technology has become key technology in the 3GPP LTE (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution) for a new generation of mobile communication standard.
In a 3GPP LTE system, four antennas are used at the base station side. To further improve spectral efficiency and improve cell edge performance, in a high version LTE-Advanced system thereof, the number of antennas at the base station side has been increased to eight. Despite of that, the spectral efficiency and cell edge spectral efficiency achieved in a LTE system are still low, and the required transmitting power is still high. As the demand for broadband mobile communication further increases and green wireless communication is expected, it is necessary to exploit new techniques that can utilize radio resources in spatial dimensions thoroughly, so as to further significantly improve spectral efficiency and power efficiency of radio resources and meet the demand for green broadband mobile communication. To that end, the present invention provides a wireless communication technique that utilizes a large-scale antenna array.